


The Citizens of Storybrooke Watch Their Disney Movies

by shamelesscaptainswanshipper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesscaptainswanshipper/pseuds/shamelesscaptainswanshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How hilarious would it be if Emma showed her friends and family in Storybrooke how Disney sees them? How will they react? Will Hook like his perm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this has been done before but anyway I think this would be hilarious.

“You ready kid?” Emma asked her twelve-year-old son as she walked into his almost empty room in their old New York apartment.  
“Almost,” Henry answered from his room. “I can’t quite decide on what to do with these dvds. They’re all cartoons and I don’t think I’ve ever watched these.”  
Emma examined the shelf in front of Henry. “I don’t think we ever watched these, I think they must be a part of the fake memories we were given after Regina broke Pan’s curse.”  
Emma had just found a new place for her and Henry in Storybrooke and they were finally moving out of her parents’ place but first Emma had decided to go back to New York and pack all of the things they left behind when they had rushed off to Storybrooke with Killian after she had regained her memories. They weren’t going to take everything with them of course just the most important stuff. But as Emma was looking at the titles of the dvds she got an idea.  
“Henry I think we should take these with us. At least all the Disney ones,” she said.  
“Why?” Henry asked. “They’re just a bunch of kids movies and I’m not a kid anymore.”  
Emma smirked. “Oh these aren’t for you,” she said and removed one of the titles from the shelf and handed it to him.  
Henry looked down at it.  
“Snow White And The Seven Dwarves,” he read. “But isn’t Disney known to drastically change and sugarcoat every known fairytale?”  
“Yes,” Emma said, “they are. But how do you suppose your grandparents would react if we showed them this movie?”  
Henry seemed to finally understand and grinned at his mother.  
“You’re a genious. I’d love to see their faces”.  
“Alright kid, wrap them up, we’re taking all of these back to Storybrooke.”


	2. Peter Pan: Part 1

“Swan!”  
Emma smiled as she got out of the car and found Killian waiting for her outside of her new apartment building. She had called to let him know when she and Henry would be back but she hadn’t asked him to wait for her here but yet here he was. The perfect gentleman.  
Emma walked into Killian’s waiting arms and pressed her lips eagerly against his.  
Killian was only too happy to return her kiss, in fact he seemed almost too eager. Emma soon pulled away from him.  
“Not here,” she said. “Besides we’ve got a lot of stuff to do.”  
“We do, do we?” he said. “And what would that be exactly?”  
“Well besides getting all the boxes into the apartment and unpacking you’ll just have to wait and see. It’s a surprise.”  
“A surprise?”  
“Don’t worry, you’ll like it.”  
Killian looked at her with his, as he would put it, ‘devilishly handsome’ smile on his face. “Oh I will. What comes from you I’ll like.”  
Emma smiled. “Good then help me unload these boxes.”

When all the boxes had been moved from the car into Emma and Henry’s new apartment Emma went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for herself and Killian. She had dropped Henry off at Regina’s place earlier. That was where he would be staying for the next couple of days or until she had fixed their new place up a bit. It was still extremely messy because of all the boxes and her lack of shelves. Marco hadn’t had the time to set those up for her yet.  
The apartment consisted of a big living room/kitchen, a bathroom and two bedrooms. It was perfect for her and Henry. It was still very small compared to Regina’s mansion but Henry didn’t care about that especially considering he had lived half the time in David and Mary Margaret's tiny apartment, or tiny when five people had to live in it.  
When Emma came back with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top she found Killian on his knees, bent over one of the boxes.  
Emma placed the mugs on the coffee table and bent down next to him.  
“What’s that you’re looking at?”  
Killian picked up a dvd from within the box.  
“What are these?”  
It appeared that he had discovered her little surprise. He was holding Disney’s Robin Hood in his hand.  
“Oh that,” Emma said. “That’s a dvd. You stick it into the dvd player and watch the movie on the TV.”  
“I thought movies were with real people so why is there a drawing of two foxes dressed as humans on the case?”  
“Well children’s movies are mostly animated cartoons,” Emma said.  
Killian looked puzzled.  
“Animated cartoons?”  
“Well they’re drawings - moving drawings created with the use of technology. The people are drawn so they don’t have to hire actors to play them, only for the voices.”  
Killian nodded.  
“Seems a bit odd,” he said. “But why do you have a box filled with children’s movies then? Isn’t Henry a bit old for that sort of thing?”  
“Because adults enjoy these too,” Emma explained patiently. She always found his lack of knowledge about the 21st century endearing.  
“I can come up with lots of ways that we adults can enjoy ourselves, love,” Killian said, grinning at her as he put Robin Hood back into the box.  
“Let me guess, drinking rum?” Emma teased.  
Killian smirked and patted her arm affectionately.  
“Well yes that and-” his face was only a couple of inches from hers now and Emma shivered at the feeling of his hot breath on the side of her neck.  
“Our chocolate is getting cold,” she whispered and moved away from him to grab her mug off the coffee table.  
“You seem to enjoy keeping a man waiting, don’t you love?” he said  
“Or maybe it’s you who seem to enjoy picking the wrong moments,” Emma said. “Besides I want to show you something, go sit on the couch.”  
Killian took his own mug of hot chocolate and made himself comfortable on Emma’s new couch.  
The living room was fully furnished and Leroy had made sure that her entertainment system and the rest of her electronics was working while she was in New York. Everything was perfect. At least for what she and Killian were about to do.  
“Are we going to watch Netflix again?” he asked when he saw Emma turn on the TV.  
“No, not this time,” Emma answered. “For some reason the movie we are about to watch is not on there, even though it’s like 60 years old.  
“So we are watching a movie,” he said. “Have I heard of it?”  
Emma smirked. “Well in a way you have.”  
She went over to the box that contained all the dvds from New York and rummaged through it until she found the one she was looking for.  
“Here,” she said and threw it at Killian who of course being one-handed and holding a mug of hot chocolate, could only duck to avoid being hit in the face.  
“Love, please don’t throw things at me like that,” he said.  
Emma laughed. “Next time I’ll try to aim better, I promise.”  
Killian just smiled. He really didn’t mind. She was perfect and he loved her for it, even when she was a danger to him.  
He put his mug down and grabbed the dvd that she had thrown at him. It was a cartoon as well. It took him a few seconds before he noticed the title.  
“Peter Pan? Really?”  
Emma chuckled at the outraged look on his handsome face.  
“This is the Peter Pan that I grew up knowing,” she said. “And I thought you were curious about what the stories say about you.”  
“Aye, I was,” he admitted, “but this is drawings. It just seems foolish.”  
“Well,” she said, “The company who made this movie produce the highest quality of children’s cartoons, everyone knows about them so you really can’t live in the 21st century without having seen in.” Besides, I really want to see the look on your face when you see yourself as a cartoon, she silently added.  
“Well go on then, love, let us watch it together if that is your wish.”  
Emma took the dvd from Killian and removed the disc from its case.  
“It is.”  
She inserted the disc into the dvd-player, grabbed the remote and settled down next to him on the couch.  
She smiled as the title appeared on the screen. This was going to be fun.


	3. Peter Pan: Part 2

If it had been just a regular movie night with Killian Emma would have been leaning against his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her, safe and comfortable but not today. While she loved cuddling with her man, and the feeling of safety and security it gave her, though she would deny it if anyone asked, she wanted to be able to see his face and remember every reaction when he saw this movie so this afternoon she was leaning against the armrest of the couch, watching Killian with interest.  
She smiled as she heard the familiar opening theme to Disney’s Peter Pan. The second star to the right.  
“This is ridiculous,” Killian exclaimed about thirty seconds into the song. “They’re making Neverland sound like some kind of paradise with rainbows and unicorns and-” he paused.  
“And?” Emma asked, smirking.  
“And I don’t bloody know what else, but Neverland is nothing like that!”  
Emma had known all along that Killian would dislike this movie. He knew the truth was far more brutal than what this movie showed. He might have been able to enjoy the movie if he wouldn’t keep comparing it to the real thing and she knew that that was what he was going to do. The only reason he was watching this movie was to see how much truth had been told about him and Pan and as far as she knew it wasn’t much.   
Still, she asked, “what about before Pan took over? Neal told me that the Island was a child’s paradise before Pan started kidnapping boys from other worlds. Because he grew lonely with only having children visit in their dreams.”  
“Perhaps,” Killian answered. “I don’t know.”  
Emma smiled as she watched John and Michael playing on the TV screen, using a coat hanger as a hook.  
“They think Pan was the one who cut off my hand?” Killian asked.  
“Yeah,” Emma replied. “Because according to this movie and all the stories I’ve ever heard he did.”  
“But what about the crocodile then?”  
Emma supressed a laugh. “Wait and see.” The crocodile was one of the most hilarious Disney animals she remembered from her childhood.  
“This is ridiculous,” Killian said once again as Nana, the dog came into the nursery with a tray with something for the children.  
“Even the dogs in the Enchanted Forest couldn’t do that.”  
“That’s just Disney,” Emma said.  
“Is this like a thing?” Killian asked. “This Disney to pass false knowledge of animals onto children?”  
Emma downed the last of her hot chocolate.  
“I don’t know, I turned out all right I think!”  
Killian smiled at her. Oh how she loved that smile. It made her all warm inside. Though she would deny it if anybody asked. But the most important thing was that Killian already knew. He knew exactly what kind of effect he had on her. He knew that he was, as he himself put it, devilishly handsome. And by god she loved him. Everything about him. He was nothing like that codfish in the movie that they were currently watching.  
“Oh I definitely like the way you turned out,” Killian said, licking some whipped cream off his lips.   
God he was sexy like that. Emma wanted to turn off the TV and jump on top of him and just rip off his clothes right there on the couch. He was just sitting there, watching the movie, completely oblivious to what was going on inside her head. Damn he was handsome in profile. And almost nobody was handsome in profile. What had she ever done to deserve such a gorgeous man?  
“I kind of feel for the guy,” Killian said. “I mean a millian things fall down on his head and all his family cares about his the dog.”  
Emma pushed her sexy fantasies aside and turned her gaze away from Killian to look at the screen. Mr. Darling was pulling Nana out of the house by the collar.  
“On second thought now I feel more sorry for the dog. That can’t be legal.”  
Emma smiled. How cute was he to care about animal rights? She sighed.  
“What do you say we pause this movie for a moment?” she said.  
“Hm?” Killian looked at her and then at her empty mug and then at his own mug.  
“You want to make more chocolate? I’m all for that, just so you know.”  
“Not quite,” Emma said. “But you do look devilishly handsome with whipped cream on your chin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite satisfied with this chapter but it won't get any better. I'm bad at writing something that requires me to stick to a script and in this case it is the script of the Peter Pan movie. I wanted to end this here because I'm bringing in a funny twist in the next chapter.


End file.
